HAMERON UNA SEMANA, UNA HORA, UN MINUTO
by Mayka-Madrid
Summary: Allison Cameron mira atrás pocos días antes de su boda...


**HAMERON: " UNA SEMANA, UNA HORA, UN MINUTO" (REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS PARA LUCY)**

_**Lucy hermosa, ya te lo dije anoche, con seis horas de antelación. Lo repito aquí. Espero que tengas un buen día y que te guste el hameron prehistórico que me he montado. Muchos besos.**_

**Mi madre me habla. Pero no la escucho. Me miro al espejo. "Estás preciosa", asegura la modista. Es la décima prueba. Ya es tiempo de que lo esté. No quería algo ostentoso. Pero, ¿Cómo negarme a que mis padres sean partícipes de la felicidad de su hija?. La única fémina. **

**- Te casas y has de permitirnos participar en ese acontecimiento – había dicho cuando le sugerí que tal vez no hiciera falta hacer tanto dispendio.**

**- No importa tanto el envoltorio como el contenido, mamá – insistí incómoda.**

**- Has encontrado al hombre de tu vida. En los tiempos que corren, pocos saben apreciar a alguien tan especial como tú. – era mi madre, ¡¡¡Qué iba a decir!!! -. Debes celebrar. La otra vez…- se interrumpió. No quería herirme. **

**- Deja de calentarle la cabeza, Amy – protestó papá.**

**[…]**

**Llegué a mi casa con jaqueca. Debía estar nerviosa y feliz y en lugar de eso estaba irritable y me sentía protagonista de una película que nada tenía que ver conmigo. **

**Benditos turnos endiablados. Chase estaba de guardia y no vendría. Me había llamado por teléfono a última hora de la tarde.**

**- ¿Qué tal te queda? – su voz sonaba ansiosa.**

**- Bien. – dije, sin dar más detalles.**

**- ¿Sólo bien? – parecía decepcionado.**

**- Serás quien juzgue cuando llegue el momento – le tranquilicé.**

**Pero cuando colgué no estaba tan serena. Sin saber por qué aproveché esa noche para hacer un exhaustivo examen a mi conciencia. Y no sólo eso. Vacié los cajones de mi memoria y de la cómoda donde guardaba mis efectos personales bajo llave**

**Lo saqué. El polvo se acumulaba en el lomo de forma escandalosa. Sólo hay que escribir aquello que merece ser recordado. Un compromiso, mi compromiso, no entraba en ésa categoría.**

**Lo abrí. La primera fecha coincidió con el funeral. Después, muchas hojas en blanco. Fechas en blanco. Todas estúpidamente similares. Tan absurdamente idénticas. Como Bill Murray en el Día de la Marmota. Él quería destrozar el despertador. Yo quería morirme en vida.**

**Hasta aquella semana. Una semana más. La semana. Mi semana.**

**- Lunes, 13 de Septiembre de 2.004****: Estoy enfadada, mi madre ha usurpado mis contraseñas. Ha tomado una copia de mi currículo y una de mis mejores fotos y los ha mandado a un Hospital de Princeton. Al parecer, una amiga, de una amiga, de una amiga, le dijo que un médico de renombre andaba buscando gente. ¿ A santo de qué se le ocurre hacer semejante estupidez? ¿Es qué no puede respetarme? ¡¡¡Maldita sea!!! Soy adulta, sé tomar mis propias decisiones y no tiene por qué meterse en mi vida. Se lo he dicho de muy malos modos. Jamás en mi vida la había hablado así. Creo que se ha quedado con ganas de abofetearme pero, en lugar de eso, me ha soltado una frase hecha que me ha sacado todavía más de quicio. "Algún día me lo agradecerás". **

**- Martes, 14 de Septiembre de 2.004****: Me he levantado temprano. He dormido mal. Inexplicablemente, lo primero que he hecho, nada más saltar de la cama, ha sido encender la computadora e irme directa a la bandeja de entrada. Nada. ¡¡¡Malditos filtros!!!. Sólo correo basura. ¡¡¡No hay quien me entienda!!!. Si no quiero ese puesto, ¿A qué viene la ansiedad?. Tengo que hablar con mi madre. Creo que le debo una disculpa.**

**- Miércoles,15 de Septiembre de 2.004****: Ídem de lienzo. Arde Gmail. Aunque no espero nada. Reviso todo de cabo a rabo por si algo se me escapa. Mis ojos, dos platos llanos. Una notificación del PPTH. ¿Qué demonios es eso?. ¿Una nueva marca de viagra camuflada?. No. No es spam. Me escribe una tal Dra. Lisa Cuddy, como Jefa Médica del Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, diciendo que su titular del Departamento de Diagnosis está interesado en contratarme. No lo entiendo. Si está tan interesado, ¿Por qué no me escribe él?. El asunto es que la buena señora quiere que me incorpore lo antes posible. Sin pensarlo dos veces, contesto que no me supone problema estar a punto para el viernes. **

**- Jueves, 16 de Septiembre de 2.004:**** Mi madre se ha quedado conmigo esta primera noche. No quiere que el lobo devore a su Caperucita, pero el cansancio le pudo y la oigo roncar en el que será mi cuarto. Yo me contento con el sofá. Hemos volado ésta misma mañana desde Fairfield, Connecticut, y nos hemos pasado parte del día de inmobiliaria en inmobiliaria, buscando apartamento. Encontramos éste, que no está mal. Dista mucho de ser lo que yo considero un hogar. Pero está cerca del trabajo, el alquiler es razonable y tengo una opción de compra.**

**- Viernes, 17 de Septiembre de 2.004****: Me gusta mi jefa. La doctora Cuddy parece decidida y resuelta. Acaso demasiado joven para ocupar ese puesto. Me ha recibido amablemente en su despacho, sin hacerse de rogar. Ha dicho lo que esperaba, que era bienvenida, que el trabajo para el que me requerían era un tanto singular y que confiaba en tenerme por mucho tiempo en plantilla. Eso me asustó. ¿Quién era el Dr. House? ¿Jekyll o Hyde?**

**Fue ella también la que me acompañó hasta la cuarta planta. Recorrimos el pasillo y me dejó ante un cubo acristalado. "Es aquí", dijo, y me dejó sola ante el peligro. No sabía qué hacer. Supuse que tendría que entrar algún día, de modo que he picado el vidrio y he esperado. Podía verle. Parecía un poco mayor. Canoso. Estaba medio dormido, confortablemente repanchingado en una especie de diván acolchado. "Pase", dijo abriendo los ojos, con una voz profunda, cavernosa, casi salida del Más Allá.**

**Obedezco. Entro tímidamente. Mientras, el doctor se ha levantado con esfuerzo, echando mano del bastón que descansaba a su lado. Camina hacia su escritorio. Cojea ostensiblemente. "Mejor", pensé, mientras me quedaba de pie, en tierra de nadie. "Un médico así, entenderá a las mil maravillas su trabajo".**

**Guardo silencio. El doctor repasa lo que ,supongo, es mi expediente sin prestarme demasiada atención. Me siento como una escolar, saliendo a la pizarra para dar la lección. Al menos, mis manos sudan como entonces.**

**- Creí que le había dicho que podía sentarse – dijo de repente, levantando la vista.**

**- Gracias – me acomodo casi temblando, sus ojos son tan hondos como su voz. No sé si ha notado mi turbación. Espero que no. Respiro profundamente e intento dominarme.**

**- ¿De verdad tiene usted la edad que aparenta? – pregunta y vuelve a escudriñarme. Compruebo que es de las personas que miran directamente a los ojos cuando hablan. Y, aunque eso me desconcierta, me gusta.**

**- Soy aplicada – intento explicarme sin darme importancia.**

**- Ya veo. A no ser que le haya falsificado el currículo su madre, no hay otra candidata mejor para el puesto – dijo abiertamente – Así que, está usted contratada.**

**- ¿Así como así? – me atrevo a preguntar, porque aunque no le conocía, sí que sabía que era un importante nefrólogo.**

**- Así como así, no. Espero que demuestre todo lo que dice aquí. Que aguante la presión, que sepa ver más allá del resultado de una prueba absurda, que en la mayoría de los casos, vale para poco o para nada – "¡¡¡Ay Dios", pensé, "¿Dónde me he metido?". Ahora resulta que las pruebas no valen para nada, ¿Y cómo coño diagnostica? ¿Con una bola de cristal?". Me despisto un poco en mis divagaciones pero consigo oírle preguntar - ¿Qué espera usted, Dra. Cameron? – interpeló curioso mientras se metía otra pastilla en la boca. En cuarenta minutos era la segunda. No sabía qué fármaco era, pero estaba claro que no eran caramelos.**

**- Espero…- medité un poco – Espero serle útil - ¡¡¡valiente idiotez!!!.**

**- Eso a los pacientes, Dra. – replica él – A mí sólo puede serme usted de utilidad si se mete bajo la mesa y hace lo que se le supone con lentitud y esmero. – me estuvo bien empleado, por ser previsible. Cualquier otra hubiera salido corriendo directamente a la estación, para tomar el siguiente autobús que la devolviera a casa. Pero yo me quedé. La intriga pudo al miedo.**

**- No me haga caso – dijo el doctor – Haga bien su trabajo y será pan comido – añadió-. Me pareció que intentaba tranquilizarme pero no estaba segura. Lo único que tenía claro es que mis mejillas eran dos bolas de fuego. De repente, de forma casi providencial, un joven entró en la oficina.**

**- ¡¡¡ Ah Dr. Chase!!! ¿Estás ya por aquí? – pregunta con una sonrisa.**

**- Ya lo sabes. Estaba pasando tus consultas – dice el rubio médico.**

**- No te amohínes. Alégrate, ya no tendrás que hacer mi estúpido trabajo en solateras. – le anunció – Te presento a …- tiene que mirar mi nombre en la documentación -, la doctora Allison Cameron, tu nueva compañera hasta que se arrepienta. **

**- Encantado – dijo sonriente, tendiéndome la mano -. Soy el Dr. Chase. Robert Chase.**

**- Lo mismo digo – correspondí.**

**- Las apariencias engañan, Dra. Cameron. Es rubio y parece guapo. Pero no le conviene. Es una estafa. – advirtió mi mentor.**

**- ¿Cómo? – dije descolocada.**

**- Es australiano – replicó y salió sin decir ni mu. **

**[…]**

**Pasé página. Me dí cuenta de que había apuntado con pelos y señales, cada exceso y cada alabanza que había recibido por su parte en estos años. Desde aquel día, tres meses después de conocerle, en el que me atreví a preguntarle por qué me contrató, hasta su última estupidez, que tuvo lugar hace apenas diez días. Su voz resonó en todo el hospital como si fuera un paje de Belcebú, anunciando el Apocalipsis**

**- ¡¡¡Me he cepillado a la Dra. Cuddy !!! – bramó como el que da a conocer un bando municipal.**

**Fue la hora más convulsa en el hospital. Los gritos de la directora médica se oyeron en todo el edificio. Corrió como la pólvora que el Jefe de Diagnosis del PPTH, había sido despedido sin posibilidad de remisión.**

**¿Y yo estaba enamorada de ése imbécil?. Me odié por tener dudas y a la vez sentí una tremenda envidia hacia la doctora Cuddy. Fue peor que el tiro que le atravesó y que me hizo estar junto a su cama sin moverme durante tres días. No importaba lo que mis compañeros me dijeran. Permanecí allí y fue Lisa la que me lanzó un ultimátum para que, al menos, me cambiara de ropa y durmiera unas horas en la sala de descanso de los médicos. ¿Por qué estaba tan molesta?. Si yo estaba con Chase no tenía motivos para inmiscuirme en lo que hacían los demás. También tenían derecho a quererse. Aunque, por otro lado, no sabía si era amor lo que yo sentía por Chase.**

**Curiosamente, ése desplante me dio la respuesta. Debía casarme con Chase y luchar por mi relación contra viento y marea. Esa era mi nueva misión. Aprender a quererle como él me quería a mí. **

**Luego me enteré de que todo había sido una mala pasada de su cabeza y me pregunté qué sería de él…**

**[…]**

**Me encerré en el baño. Sabía que mi ya marido me esperaba impaciente en nuestro dormitorio. La noche de bodas ya no tenía la estrecha significación que se le daba en otras épocas, en las que convivir fuera del matrimonio era equivalente a condenarse. Iba más allá. Significaba el comienzo de un largo caminar en compañía.**

**Robert estaba radiante. Por fin tenía a la familia que siempre añoró. Mis padres le acogieron desde el principio con los brazos abiertos. Sabían lo que yo había sufrido y esperaban que el destino me devolviera lo que me quitó. Cuando caminé hasta el altar, en ése jardín tan primaveral, pensé que no tenía derecho a quejarme. Robert sonrió y yo correspondí. Robert me miró y yo hice lo mismo. Nos besamos discretamente entre los aplausos de los invitados. Todo había salido a pedir de boca.**

**Entonces, ¿Por qué tuve esa sensación, justo en el momento en que inserté el anillo en su dedo?. El vértigo duró un minuto. Rocé su piel, no era la de siempre, sino otra. De repente, vi otra mano, no la suya. Otros dedos largos e imperfectos, más trabajados por el tiempo. Impresos de nicotina pero certeros. Llenos de amor.**

**No importa. Es tarde. Tengo que construirme una vida. Tan sólo espero que él no destruya la suya.**

**FIN**


End file.
